Harry Potter and the Unknown Destiny
by Sierra Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Harry's fifth year. I dont know where its headed yet. Its going to be alot of different stuff. I don't know how different. But it will be different, i will try to. They'll be romance but you have to vote on what couples you want!


TITLE: Harry Potter and the Disorderly

AUTHOR: Ally Lupin-Stone.

A.N. It basically the gangs fifth year. Harry has to face Voldie......yadayada...has to dea; with having a crush on someone he shouldnt. Also he meets two people from his parents past. New DADA teacher!DISGRUNTLED HOUSE ELF! Oh and O.W.L.'s! Oh, there's going to be ALOT of cursing in the first couple of paragraphs, and just in general Uh...I haven't decided if this is Draco/Harry or Ginny/Harry yet...so vote for that!! I don't like how the fifth book turned out basically because of the last couple of chapters. Yah!

_ Order of the Phoenix Headquarters July 12t _

"SEVERUS SNAPE HOW IN THE NINE LAYERS OF HELL COULD YOU DO THIS? HE'S MY GODSON, AND HE IS NOT JAMES, EVEN IF HE WAS WE HAVE HARD TIMES AHEAD OF US AND IF YOU GIVE HIM HELL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID SCHOOLBOY GRUDGE? JAMES WAS BETTER THEN YOU ARE BECAUSE AFTER HOGWARTS HE GAVE YOU A CHANCE WHEN YOU NEVER GAVE HIM ONE, AND THIS YEAR YOU WILL BE NICE TO HARRY OR YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME YOU DAMNED BASTARD."

Snape turned very pale and was stuttering apologies to the angry witch. "Look Ally," Severus said, "I might have done it because I thought he was his father, but he's a carbon copy of James, and he's been a spoiled brat since he came to Hogwarts." He finished. "Oh no you don't Snape! Lily was your friend and repay her by being horrible to her son. This isn't totally your fault it's also Albus' but he isn't here and you are." Ally screamed hysterically the since she said dead.

Remus scooped his sister into a hug as she started to scream. "I....want...I want him back....why did he have to go why did Lily have to go? Why did James have to go? It's Harry's birthday is in a few weeks tos. " she got out through sobs. The graying wizard tried to calm her down but he himself was having trouble letting the death of the true Marauder founder, and his dear freind. "We have to go on duty now Ally, you'll get to see Harry." Remus whispered. The young witch controlled her sobs and threatened Snape she would deal with him later as she apparated away.

_ Number 4 Privet Drive _

Harry Potter lay on his bed for almost 2 weeks birthday is to weeks from Thursday, yet he doesn't care. He hasn't been eating correctly either. Vernon Dursley was confused about the boy's behavior, and for once his wife was actually concerned about Harry. But, after the warning letter those freaks sent him right before Harry got home; he has been more concerned about Harry. Petunia Dursley has been forcing Harry to eat since he got home, for she truly was concerned about her sister's child. It wasn't because of the threat, it was because she finally realized what she had to do.

Outside number four were 3 people, two witches and one wizard. Christine Morgana-Lupin, Ally Stone, and Remus Lupin were all there to see Harry Potter, all were worried about here. The purple haired witch rang the doorbell, and the door was answered by Petunia, who was very curious and annoyed that someone with purple hair would dare come near her house, for she was perfectly normal. "Uh, Petunia you might remember us from your sister's wedding, I'm Remus Lupin, this is my sister Ally Stone, and my wife Christine Morgana ...err...Lupin. We are here to see Harry, could you please bring us to him?" the lynthropod finished.

"Before you see him, I think it best to explain what's been happening this summer. Please have a seat." Petunia sputtered out cautiously. "Since Harry, has come back from Hog...that school, he hasn't been eating right. I have been forcing him to eat, but he just will not do it. I truly have been trying, but he seems so depressed that he won't do anything. The only time he leave's his room is when we force him to." Petunia finished.

"I told Dumbledore not to send him back, but he doesn't listen! Look how we all feel about Cedric's death, and we have each other, Harry doesn't have anyone but us, I don't care what he says, I am taking Harry home." Christine blabbed out. "Mrs. Dursley, if you would please lead us up to Harry's room, we will collect him and his stuff and be out of your way."

As Petunia leads them up the stairs they discuss what they will do with Harry, because under no circumstances can they bring him back to Headquarters. "Harry, can we come in?" Petunia asks. "Whatever, I don't care." replies a voice holding no emotion.

When they walk in Harry looks over and questions them, "What form does my Patronus make?" he questions. "A stag, like your fathers agnimus form." Remus answers. "Who was accused of killing my parents and who really did it?" "Sirius Black, he was innocent, it was that murdering traitor Pettigrew, who when I find will get cursed to the 9th layer of hell, reserved for traitors and mutineers." Piped in Ally.

"Pro...Moony, who are these people and why are they here?" Harry questioned. "This is my wife, Christine, she's was friend of your moms. And this" points to Ally, "is, she is a lot of things" "REMUS! That was uncalled for. I am Ally Stone-Black. I was a friend of your mother and father. I was named your godmother, but that asshole Fudge said I was 'unfit to take care of you' and then I got forced to quit my job in the ministry for harassing the Minister of Magic because he wouldn't let me take care of you." Ally said, which caused Harry to smile for the first time since the Tri-wizard tornoment.

"And the reason I have Black tacked onto the back of my name is, when Siri went to jail, I knew he was innocent, so to cause chaos in the wizarding slash pureblood family world I took his name, because we were suppose to get married. I am sorry to tell you all of this now, but um...pack up and we'll get you to another place, and don't worry, its not where we were last summer. We're going to my house." Ally finished. "Don't you mean castle?" Christine joked.

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, defeater of Voldermont when he was one year old, looked completely shocked. He didn't know what to say. All he could do is nod his head as all his stuff was packed expertly by Christine. Things flew out from under the loose floorboard. "That's everything" Harry said quietly. "Remi, we're going shopping tomorrow, muggle and wizarding clothes. Maybe a nice haircut, oh, Harry do you want your ear pierced?" Ally got out. "That would good, on all accounts, we'll just have to make a stop at Gringott's" Harry blurted excitedly. "No we will not, I am your godmother, and I am buying you everything tomorrow. NO EXCUSES! It makes up for 14 years of no presents from me and Remus. Plus its your birthday in a few weeks, and I have to pick out yours presents!! Harry just nodded his head when he heard presents, as in more then one. "Everyone hold onto this portkey." Christine got out.

_Ally's House_

"Welcome to the Doggy Den. See, my agimus(sp?) form is a black lab, so when I inherited this place, me and Siri renamed it the Doggy Den." Harry laughed at Ally's explanation of her house. "Is Sirius here now? Or is he out on a mission for Dumbledore still?" Harry asked cautiously. A raven haired man popped seemingly out of nowhere and gave Harry a giant hug. "How are you kiddo, did you meet Ally? Isn't she nice? And pretty? Oh, did you meet Christine? They both were your mum's friends!" Sirius spit out excitedly.

"Of course he met me and Christine you dolt, we were the ones who picked him up you fool! But, your stupidy is what I love about you!" Ally said as she kissed him on the cheek as he pouted.

A.N. Well, I need a beta-reader...and its kinda short! But I hope you enjoy!


End file.
